yale_psychiatry_resident_parentsfandomcom-20200213-history
Yale Psychiatry Resident Parents Wiki
Welcome Welcome to the Guide for Yale Psychiatry Resident Parents! This is a guide made BY residents, FOR residents. It takes a village to raise a child and the Yale Psychiatry community is a great part of our village as Psychiatry Residents at Yale. You will find information to help you navigate the challenges unique to parenting as a resident: from planning a family, navigating the transference as a pregnant therapist, to finding child-care while you are on call, and everything in between. Feel free to edit pages to input the most up-to-date information or additional details that can help other parents. Our collective knowledge can make parenting much easier for each of us! Pregnancy as a Resident Disclosing When to disclose and how is an individual and very personal decision. Nevertheless, sharing the news of your pregnancy with program directors and chiefs may be helpful to plan ahead and be better prepared for your little one's arrival. = Pregnant therapist A growing belly can take on a variety of meanings in the therapy transference and countertransference. The 'third person' in the room also raises a lot of questions for the therapist, when do I disclose (to the patient) that I'm pregnant? How do I approach my leave? How will it influence the relationship? Below are some helpful references to consider the nuances of this unique time in therapy: The pregnant therapist by Emma Dyson and Gail King in Psychodynamic Practice Individuals, Groups and Organisations Vol 14, Issue 1, 2008. The Therapist’s Journey through Pregnancy https://www.womencarecounseling.com/pdf/Navigating-A-Therapists-Pregnancy.pdf Parental Leave As of July 1st, 2018, the parental leave policy for YNHH is as follows (please check for updates): Maternity Leave with full pay and benefits is available to birth mothers for a period of 4 weeks (28 days) for vaginal deliveries and 6 weeks (42 days) for cesarean section deliveries. Each of these periods of leave can be extended with written documentation of continued incapacitation by the treating physician. Parental Leave with full pay and benefits is separate from Maternity Leave and is available to birth mothers (following Maternity Leave as an additional period of paid leave), to adopting and fostering mothers and to fathers of children from birth, adoption, or fostering. Parental Leave is 6 weeks (42 days) for each parent. Parental Leave is available to both parents if both are trainees. Parental Leave can be taken at any time within 12 months of the arrival of the child. Parents are not required to take all available leave. Residents are responsible for determining with their program director, the impact of periods of leave on residency completion dates, Board eligibility dates, fellowship start dates, etc. = Self-care as a pregnant resident Birth, breastfeeding and parenting classes: https://www.ynhh.org/services/maternity-services/childbirth-resources.aspx YNHH also offers a special tour for older siblings as they prepare to welcome their little sibs to the world. Prenatal Yoga: Available at Payne Whitney; Also available at "Well for Women" 495 Blake St Unit D, New Haven, CT 06515, (203) 390-5542 Hiring a DOULA What's a doula anyway? A non-clinical professional trained in childbirth who provides emotional, physical, and educational support to a mother who is expecting, is experiencing labor, or has recently given birth. Studies show that having a doula is linked to shorter labor, less need for interventions i.e. C-section, and overall a more positive experience reported by mother/father. Where to find one? Directory: https://www.dona.org/what-is-a-doula/ Ashley Minihan. Certified doula and lactation consultant. She is also a Childbirth and Car-seat safety trainer, and leads Circle of Security programs in the area (attachment-focused program for parents). http://www.beginwithashley.com Contact: 860-638-9133 Newborn Photography Little Life Studios: https://littlelifestudio.com/ Call 929.274.0005; 1144 Townsend Ave, New Haven CT 06512 Lactation Rooms Note that most Lactation Rooms do not have a pump. They all have a comfortable chair and an outlet. Those that do, have a Medela Symphony Breastmilk Pump so you will need a kit specific for this kind of pump, or you can bring your own pump. You can buy the Symphony Pump kit online or contact A Mother’s Place at 688-9355 or stop by the Children’s Hospital - West Pavilion-Room 1005. Lactation rooms do not have milk storage available, so you will need a cooler/icepacks to store your milk. Pumping Room Locations include: **Each of the 3 patient rooms on the 9th floor (Room 1-B, Room 9, and Room 27) are available to residents and fellows for pumping. However, these are not dedicated rooms just for that purpose and so are not available at all times. To check availability of these 3 rooms, contact Jennifer Dolan-Auten (jennifer.dolan-auten@yale.edu) or Ross Prinzo (ross.prinzo@yale.edu). Site-Specific Space To inquire about lactation space at the sites for psychiatry residents & fellows, please contact: YPH-YNHH: Amy Bradley (amy.bradley@yale.edu); CMHC: Karima Robinson (karima.robinson@yale.edu); VACHS: Patricia Joyner-Brewer (patricia.joyner-brewer@yale.edu); Yale Health: Cindy Kolodecik (cynthia.kolodecik@yale.edu). Additional Space at Yale To inquire about additional space available at Yale, please contact: Susan Abramson, M.S., Office of Diversity and Inclusion. Manager, Yale WorkLife and Child Care. Office: 221 Whitney Avenue, New Haven, CT 06520 Phone: 203-432-8069; Email: susan.abramson@yale.edu Employee Assistance Program Whether you need mental health services OR you need help finding providers (i.e. lawyers, childcare, accountants, etc) to juggle family life and residency, you can call 1-800-327-9240 or visit Magellan Health This program offers Yale employees and their families unlimited phone support and up to six in-person counseling sessions per issue for each family member to effectively handle issues related to: Stress management, Workplace issues, Child care providers, Adoption resources, Elder care providers, Grief and loss, Changes in family relationships, Finances, WorkLife services Fertility and Maternal Health The following is not an exhaustive list, but rather a brief list of providers that residents have used and recommend: ObGyn Services Yale Health Obstetrics and Gynecology This is the practice you should go to if you have Yale Health. It is composed of multiple ObGyn doctors and several APRNs. 55 Lock Street, New Haven, CT; Contact: 203-432-0222 Website: https://yalehealth.yale.edu/directory/departments/obstetrics-and-gynecology Women's Health Associates This is a practice composed of 5 midwifes, dedicated to women's health. Their approach is very personalized, they take time to sit and listen, and have a conversation during the visits. They are EXCELLENT if your pregnancy is typical, and not high risk. If you happen to need medical interventions i.e. C-section under their care, the MFM Yale doctors are their back-up. 46 Prince Street, Suite 408, New Haven, CT 06519; (also have an office in Branford) Contact: 203.624.9072. Website: https://wha-newhaven.com/ Obstetrics Gynecology and Menopause A practice similar to the Yale Health ObGyn service: multiple ObGyn doctors and two NPs. 40 Temple Street Suite 7A, New Haven, CT 06510; Contact: 203-789-2011. (Offices also in Guilford, Essex and Shelton) Website: http://obgynmenopause.com/ Fertility Services Fertility is not talked about often, which makes related information even harder to find. Below are useful links that may help you along this path: * Yale Fertility Center https://medicine.yale.edu/obgyn/yfc/ourservices/fertility/ Children's Health Pediatricians Yale Health Pediatrics Services Similar to the Yale Health ObGyn services, if you have Yale Health, this is the practice you will go to. They are a large group of experienced pediatricians, well connected to other specialists when/if you need them. Complete Pediatrics Dr. Caserta, the other doctors and nurses in this practice are SO caring that children actually look forward to seeing them. They have EPIC/admitting privileges at Yale. https://www.completepediatrics.net/ Other Specialists Pulmonologist: Dr. Palazzo at https://www.nutmegpediatricpulmonary.com/ She has been a consultant in the Pedi Pulm service at Yale for years, and is phenomenal, considering every detail of children's care. Childcare Daycares Phyillis Bodel Childcare Center https://medicine.yale.edu/bodelchildcare/ Babysitting Yale Babysitting Service: You will need to log in w your NetID. You can post a description of your needs, even with a short-notice, and Yale-affiliated students/other staff who babysit will contact your about your post. Go to: https://babysitting.ys.yale.edu/public/parents Activities for Kids Where can I take my kids? Below are ideas of fun places for kids near New Haven, as well as places that are not specifically for kids but are relatively family-friendly. The indoor options are listed first. Småland at Ikea A play area themed like an enchanted Swedish forest. Potty trained children between 37" & 54" are welcome to play while you shop for 30 minutes, or 45 minutes if you are an IKEA Family member (the membership is free, you just need to sign up). 450 Sargent Drive New Haven, CT 06511 https://www.ikea.com/us/en/store/new_haven/services Barnes & Noble This B&N has a Starbucks, and a great children's books area with benches and rocking chairs. They organize storytime and other activities for kids on weekends. Check out their calendar of events at: https://stores.barnesandnoble.com/store/2240 1375 Boston Post Road Milford, CT 06460 . 203-301-0371 Kehler Liddell Art Gallery Art Gallery in Westville, hosts free monthly story time for all ages, usually followed by arts & crafts activity. 873 Whalley Av., New Haven, CT 06515. http://www.kehlerliddellgallery.com/ Yale Art Gallery Free and open to the public. They hold Family Day every second Sunday of the month. 1111 Chapel St., New Haven, CT. https://artgallery.yale.edu/calendar/ Monkey Joe's ''' Inflatables for kids up to age 12 to bounce around. Toddler section available. Laser tag also available. Price: ~$13 per kid and ~$8 if <2yo. 35 Marne St, Hamden, CT 06514 https://www.monkeyjoes.com/ '''Stepping Stones Children’s museum complex, housing numerous educational exhibits for children, plus classes & a cafe. Great for 6m-6yo. It is 35 miles away from New Haven, great for all seasons. 303 West Ave, Norwalk, CT 06850; http://www.steppingstonesmuseum.org/ 'Outdoor ' New Haven Parks * Wooster Sq. has Cherry Blossom Festival every spring * New Haven Green hosts the annual Arts & Ideas Festival every summer (fun for picnic / concerts) * Edgewood Park has goats between May-August (2019) * Edgerton Park: every September they have a 'Sunday at the Park' festival for kids * Link: https://www.newhavenct.gov/gov/depts/parks/our_parks/default.htm Popular Splashpads Basset Park in Hamden; Eisenhower park in Milford Lighthouse Point Has a splash pad and lots of picnic benches. 2 Lighthouse Road, New Haven, CT 06512 Common Ground High School The enormous 'backyard' of this school is used for many family friendly events. During the warm months, they hold "Open Farm Day" every Saturday from 10-2pm, free and open to the public. They also have a 'Nature Play Day' once a month, open to the public. http://commongroundct.org/community-programs/childrens-programs/free-programs/ Category:Browse